intothespiderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Octavius
Doctor Olivia Octopus '''was the chief scientist at Alchemax studying the potential of accessing multiple dimensions, she was employed by the Kingpin to get his Super-Collider working. History ''Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse''''' Background Olivia Octopus is the CEO of Alchemax, Wilson Fisk's assistant and the head of his super-collider project, She used to be friends with Peter Parker's Aunt May. Conflict with the other Spider-Men After a battle between Spider-Man and Kingpin's henchmen which resulted the super-collider exploding and Kingpin killing an injured Spider-Man in the process. However, the machine's effects had also caused other Spider-People to appear. An older, more disheveled version of Spider-Man from an alternate universe is summoned due to Spider-Man's DNA coming in contact with the Super Collider, and he and Miles decide to team up to stop the super-collider and return the former to his universe. Going to Alchemax to create a new version of the USB drive (which had previously broke), Spider-Man leaves Miles behind while he infiltrates the building, however, Miles decides to come along as well upon seeing Kingpin and Tombstone enter the building. Kingpin begins to pressure Olivia into finishing the super-collider, while, at the same time, Miles and Spider-Man begin to take the information they need. She walks in on Spider-Man and realizes that he is from another universe. She restrains him in a chair and discovers that staying too long out of his home dimension causes his cells to degenerate. Olivia reveals herself to be "Doctor Octopus" and attacks Spider-Man. Miles steals the computer and Spider-Man follows him which leads to them being chased down by her and the Alchemax scientists. Doctor Octopus is close to getting the computer back before Spider-Gwen saves them and they escape. When Doctor Octopus returns without the monitor, he is enraged at her for failing, though she insists that the appearance of more Spider-People only confirms that the super-collider will work and that he will be able to summon as many families as he wants once it is working again. Later, after Miles finds out that his uncle Aaron is really the Prowler and escapes from his apartment, Prowler tracks him down and leads Kingpin and all his henchmen, Doctor Octopus, Scorpion and Tombstone to Aunt May's house, where they and the other Spider-Men summoned by the super-collider (Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker and SP//DR, and Spider-Ham) start to fight for the USB drive which destroys the house. Final Battle and Unknown Fate That night, Kingpin hosts a gala ostensibly in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, even inviting his widow Mary Jane Watson to the affair, but in reality only uses it as a distraction while his scientists finish rebuilding and reactivate the super-collider to summon an alternate version of Kingpin's family. The Spider-People (planning to have Peter B. Parker sacrifice himself to return the others to their dimensions without Miles trying to interfere) manage to sneak into the affair and make their way below Fisk Towers to destroy the super-collider, but Doctor octopus and Scorpion ambush them. The Spider-People are overwhelmed until Miles (in a new Spider-Man costume and now fully embracing his role as Spider-Man,) in invisibility mode uses Doctor Octopus's tentacles against her. The Spider-People realize that he can now send them back but, Kingpin sees them and turns on the accelerator. Doctor Octopus battles Miles, Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen but the super-collider's effects of pulling things in causes a truck to run over Doctor Octopus away, to Spider-Man's horror. It's completely unknown what happened to Doctor Octopus afterwards, considering that she wasn't seen getting arrested along Kingpin and his henchmen at the end of the film, but it can be implied that if she survived the truck's impact, she was most likely sent to another dimension where she would eventually die or that she was indeed killed by the impact and her corpse was send to another dimension to eventually fade away. At very least, if she didn't died by that, Doctor Octopus possibly escaped to fight another day, was arrested offscreen or was unable to escape from the super-collider before it exploded. Personality Olivia initially appears as a cute and absent-minded professor, but in reality she's a sadistic mad scientist. She enjoys inflicting pain on others, proven as she eagerly waits for alternate versions of Peter Parker to disintegrate out of existence. Category:Characters Category:Villains